


Mia's first crawl

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's summer sizzle fic's [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: While Oliver's making dinner, Mia decides to go for a little crawl





	Mia's first crawl

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few weeks since I've posted since my birthday. This is my 20th fic on AO3, I didn't think I'd get this far but thank you to everyone who's read my fics because I never thought anybody would want to read them and thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have to warn you this is kind of short. PLEASE kudos, comment, and bookmark

**I was floored when @olida_magda sent me this banner but I love it and thank you so much! **

**-_Bloomfield, March 15, 2020-_**

In the Smoak-Queen living room, Oliver crouched down waving his hands towards him and grinning at his daughter “Come on, Mia come to daddy. Come to daddy.” He urged with a silly voice. Mia just sat there looking at her dad blankly “You know that if you keep staring at her waiting, she won’t do a thing.” Felicity said knowingly, from behind him. Oliver turned to look up at his wife “The book says that she’d be crawling by now.” He recalled knowingly. Felicity rolled her eyes “You know that most of those parenting books are by people who don’t have kids but they observe them, right?” She said with a smile, bending down and kissing Oliver.

The kissing continued until they heard a whine pulling away and looking at their daughter “It look’s like someone wants daddy’s attention.” Felicity said in a baby voice, smiling at Mia. She quickly kissed Oliver before standing up “After Mia’s asleep?” She suggested hopefully, wiggling her eyebrows. Oliver smiled “Counting on it, I love you.” He replied, grabbing Felicity’s hand and kissing it before letting go. She beamed at him “I love you too.” she mouthed before walking away towards her office. Oliver looked at the clock, seeing that it was 4:30 “Time to make dinner.” He said before pushed himself to his feet. Oliver bent down, set his hands under Mia’s arms, lifted her and placed her on his hip, whining as soon as she was off the ground “Come on, little star don’t you want to see daddy make dinner?” He asked softly. 

Mia whined a little louder, shaking her head, Oliver sighed as he gently placed her back on her baby seat lounger “At least I’ll know you’re not going anywhere.” He whispered relieved, clutching the lounger and dragging it a little closer at a certain angle so he could watch her while making dinner “That's just the right spot.” He muttered before going into the kitchen and gathering what’s for dinner.

Oliver made the salad then set the bowl in the fridge to chill till dinner while he pulled out a chicken Alfredo dish that he bought at the small Costco in town and pre-heated the oven to 400 degrees, after the oven beeped Oliver put the tray in and set the timer for an hour “Alright, Baby girl, you ready for some playtime and then dinner?” He wondered turning and saw something that made his heart stop. The baby lounger was empty. Panic seeped into his veins as he stared at where his daughter was supposed to be _“Where the hell is she?” He thought_ _scared out of his mind._

He darted outside, searching the stairs before back and forth frantically before circling the deck but not seeing his daughter at all “Come on Mia, please don’t make me be on the end of a loud voice and sleep on the couch.” He mumbled nervously. Oliver went back inside, turned towards the nursery and looked in, No Mia “Ok, she's not here.” He muttered before moving on. Oliver moved on to the bathroom than his and Felicity’s bedroom and playroom, even the attic just to be sure.

**With Felicity, 30 minutes earlier**

Typing as fast as lightning Felicity focused on the screen and the new project for Smoak Tech. It’s been two months since she’d gone back to work. Catching up, meetings and helping out with whatever she could from the cabin by Skype, she heard a whimper from outside the door. Felicity opened the door to see her daughter crawl into the room, going straight for the wires under the desk “Hey, bumblebee you got away from daddy didn’t you?” she cooed as she quickly shut the door then grabbed and placed her daughter on her hip. “Good thing I’ve kept some toys here plus I could use a break.” She murmured before taking out some baby toys. Despite Felicity trying to play with her daughter, Mia kept going over and trying to pull on the wires. Felicity glanced at the clock 5:45 pm “Alright let’s go stop daddy before he tears the house apart.” She declared knowingly, picking her up and placing her on her hip. While going through the house Felicity heard her husband muttering what she guessed were expletives in Russian. 

Quietly stepping into the living room, Felicity smirked as she watched her husband search around the room “Looking for this?” She piped up amused. Oliver whirled around, his panicked expression turned into a relieved one instantly “Where was she? I’d been looking everywhere!” He exclaimed before taking her from Felicity. Felicity folded her arms “Crawling around my office, trying to grab several wires. It's time to start baby-proofing the cabin.” She stated knowingly. Oliver nodded “We’ll do that during her morning nap, won’t we Mia?” He told Felicity promptly. Oliver held Mia closer “You scared me half to death. Please don’t do that again, baby girl.” He pleaded softly into Mia’s hair.

Felicity shook her head, lightly chuckled “I guess we have a daughter who loves parkour, so we need to be prepared.” She commented as she rubbed her hand on Mia’s back. Oliver nodded, kissed Felicity a few moments later they heard a beeping from the kitchen pulling each other apart in surprise, “I’m going to get the Alfredo before it burns.” He rushed out passing their daughter to her before sprinting into the kitchen. Felicity giggled “C’ mon baby girl, while Daddy’s getting the food ready, let’s set the table.” She cooed at Mia as they go into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
